lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Loopy Hair Dolls
Lalaloopsy has gotten even Loopier!'' Loopy Hair Lalaloopsy'' are the more embellished and refined adaptation of what was formerly Silly Hair Lalaloopsy. This spin-off line of large Lalaloopsy dolls was released in 2013. From MGA Entertainment: These Lalaloopsy have Loopy Hair made out of long, soft yarn that you can style, twist, braid, and brush! Now you can style your Lalaloopsy doll’s hair in “sew” many loopy styles! *Lalaloopsy Loopy Hair have real yarn hair! *Extra soft, long yarn hair can be styled, twisted, braided, and brushed *Includes fun hair brush and hair clips, beads. Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff Loopy Hair mini Mittens Fluff ‘N’ Stuff is sew ready to have you create all sorts of cool styles with her sew soft Loopy hair! She even wants you to name the styles you create, like the “Polar Tails” she’s wearing here. You can twist, braid and brush her hair into sew many styles…just think of all the cool names you’ll get to invent! FULL SIZE: Loopy Hair full size Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff has not yet been released. Updates on her status will be posted. She wears a blue top with pink striped sleeves and a furry neck, a white skirt underneath, a pale tulle skirt with blue polkadots, and her usual leggings and boots. Her hair clips are composed of pink buttons, white bows, and polar bears. Her brush is pale pink. MINI: mittens loopy 12.PNG Loopy Lovely Mittens.jpg prototype mittens.jpg|Prototype Mini loopy hair mittens box.jpg Mini loopy hair mittens set.jpg Peanut Big Top Peanut Big Top was made from bits of a brightly-colored clown costume. She is a silly prankster who often spends her time practicing new tricks or performing in a show. She can be a little bit clumsy sometimes, which can mess her up but she usually comes out on top in the end. FULL SIZE: Loopy Hair full size Peanut Big Top wears a deep orange dress with short tulle-netted sleeves and a hot pink bow-tie. She comes with elephant clips, gold button clips, and dull orange-red clips. Her brush is yellow. MINI: Loopy Hair mini Peanut Big Top, you can twist, braid, brush, straighten and style her Loopy extra soft hair in sew many ways! Comes With: *Two Elephant Clips *Two Yellow Ribbon Button Clips *Two Red Ribbon Clips *A Comb loopy hair peanut box.jpg loopy hair peanut big top.jpg Peanut-.JPG Peanut.PNG Jewel Sparkles Jewel Sparkles is very princess-like. She loves pink, dramatic occasions, and anything covered in glitter! She is normally nice and friendly to others, but when she tries to plan events or feels as if she is being ignored, Jewel can become a little bossy. She loves to dance and is known for being pretty and graceful. Full Size Loopy Hair full size Jewel wears a dress with a white blouse and pink polka-dotted skirt. She comes with two cat head hair clips, two magenta hearts, and two ivy-neon green bows. Her brush is magenta colored. Mini Loopy Hair mini Jewel Sparkles liked Mittens’ idea of naming all the styles you come up with sew much that she named this style “Ruby Falls.” You’ll have sew much fun creating all sorts of fancy-named ‘dos for Jewel when you twist, braid and brush her sew soft Loopy hair! Includes comb and hair clips. Comes With: *Comb *Hair Clips loopy hair jewel box.jpg Jewelloopyhairbig.jpg Jewel.PNG Mini loopy hair jewel box.jpg Spot Splatter Splash Spot Splatter Splash is a painter who loves all sorts of art, the messier, the better! Spot can usually be found painting a picture or trying to find a creative way to make a big mess. She always has a dab of paint on her dress! She also has a wild imagination and loves all the colors of the rainbow. Her favorite things besides painting are jumping in puddles, eating spaghetti, or doing anything messy! Full Size Loopy Hair full size Spot Spatter Splash has not yet been released. Updates on her status will be posted. Dot wears a red and white striped shirt with white collar and a row of buttons going down her chest. Her skirt is white and composed of three layers, lined with red thread. She comes with two zebra's, red bows, and sky blue hearts. Her brush is red. Mini Loopy Hair mini Spot Splatter Splash has sew much fun “sculpting” masterpieces with her sew soft Loopy long hair. She loves to twist, clip, bundle and pile style after style to create as many fun looks as her artist’s heart desires! Comes With: *Two Red Ribbon Clipps *Two Blue Button Clips *Two Heart Button Clips *A Comb Loopy Hair Spot Box.jpg loopy hair spot placeholder.PNG Spot lopy hair.PNG Spot.PNG Spot ini loopy hair.PNG Mini loopy hair spot box.jpg Crumbs Sugar Cookie Because of her sugary-sweetness and big heart, Crumbs is very well known and liked. Often her time is spent baking, and when it isn't, she's more than likely setting up a tea party and inviting friends over for some treats. Full Size (Sold together with Sprinkle')'' Loopy Hair full size Crumbs Sugar Cookie has been released. Updates on her status will be posted. Crumbs wears a pale yellow dress with small white polka dots and a pale pink neck and belt with magenta polka dots. Two red buttons are on her chest, and she also has a magenta apron with white frills and design. Her skirt is in two layers, which are lined with white and pink frills. Her shoes are pale pink with yellow clasps, white bottoms, and fuschia frilly top socks. '''Mini Loopy Hair mini Crumbs Sugar Cookie has not yet been released. Updates on her status will be posted. Loopy Hair Crumbs.PNG Sprinkle Spice Cookie Sprinkle Spice Cookie was made from pieces of a baker's apron. She's got a huge appetite and also a serious sweet-tooth. Her favorite things are fresh cookies and licking cake batter from the bowl. (''Sold together with Crumbs')''' Sprinkle wears a yellow and white pattern pair of overals with yellow ribbon oriented straps over her shoulders. This is worn over a white top with frilly sleeves and tiny magenta polka dots. Her shoes are light pink and fuschia, with clasps going around her lower leg. She also has the chocolate mark on her face like the Orignal Sprinkle Spice Cookie Doll. Loopy Hair Sprinkle.PNG Trivia *Loopy Hair Lalaloopsy was a holiday toy list product in 2013 *Loopy Hair Crumbs appears to be the first Loopy Hair to sport new shoes. *The dolls do not come with pets. *There are two different versions of the commercial for the Loopy Hair dolls: One with a melody of its own, and a newer version that has the same melody as the original Silly Hair dolls commercial. Category:Customization Category:Full Size Doll Category:Mini